What we could have been
by black-rose-among-the-white
Summary: Based off my own experience. Nick Jonas is dating a girl named Emily. He makes a serious mistake and looses her forever. What happened? Read to find out.


This actually happened to me

**This actually happened to me. And while I was writing my new chapter to Used to Be, I thought of it and decided to make a little thing out of it. Just pretend that Nick isn't famous, but he still dated Miley.**

We had been dating for two months. It had been great, we talked every night. I hadn't told him I loved him yet, but I was certain I did. How could I not! He was perfect. He said the sweetest things; he was always there for me. He acted like I was the only person in the world. Nick Jonas made me feel like I was a princess. I remember one party we were at together. We were sitting on the couch. Just talking. Holding each other in our arms. Everybody was walking around us, enjoying the party, his party. He didn't care, he never looked away from my eyes. He had that effect on me. He still does, to this day. It was at this party that everything went wrong.

"So what are you going to be doing tomorrow?" I asked him. Secretly I wanted to hang out with him, and was trying to see if he was busy.

"Nothing really, my parents have this stupid rule that I can't leave the house on Saturday morning. Not till after one.

This should have been my hint, but I believed him. Because he was my baby. He would never lie to me. Boy was I wrong.

"Oh," I said, "That's weird. Well I guess we can hang out Sunday then?"

"Yeah, Sunday sounds amazing." He replied.

"MmK. Sunday it is!" I said with a smile on my face. And we continued talking, every worry leaving my mind.

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I got up out of my bed and went to open my blinds. Yawning, I moved onto my desk and picked up my cell phone. My friend Chris had texted me.

_Call me when you get this. I need to tell you something._

Chris was one of my best friends. He was a year older than me, and we were very similar people. He had the same confidence issues that I had, so we were each other's support system. We told each other everything. I immediately opened my phone and pressed six. In less than five seconds it was ringing.

"Morning Chris." I yawned into the phone. I was standing in front of my window looking out at the tree's.

"Hey Em." He said, "Look, if I knew something really important you would want me to tell you right?"

I immediately became serious. "Yeah, I would"

"Even if it hurt you?" He continued to question.

"Chris, what happened." I asked, a worry coming into the pit of my stomach.

"I… its about Nick." He sighed.

"What! Is he ok? What happened?" I asked thinking he got hurt.

"He's fine, he's just… well he's hanging out with Miley right now. Just Miley." Chris reluctantly said.

My stomached dropped. He was hanging out with Miley. His ex-girlfriend, who still loves him. Then I thought even more about it, and remember last night.

"He lied." I whispered into the phone.

"What?" Chris asked, confused.

The tears were starting to drop from my eyes. I slid to the floor along my window. "He lied to me. He—he said…" At this point I was sobbing.

"Well, he sent me this picture. And I figured.."

I cut him off. "Send it to me." I demanded.

"Em, I don't think you want to see"

Again I cut in, "Send it to me."

"Ok Em," He gave in.

We both hung up so he could send it to me. I waited, and finally it came. There he was, his hair straightened and Mileys hands around his neck, their faces squished side by side. The message at the bottom was, _Me with my hair straightened._ I started to cry again. My phone rang, Chris was calling me. I didn't answer. I just put my head in my hands and cried. I just kept whispering he lied, he lied, he lied.

By the time I moved from that spot, I had missed 7 calls from Chris. I decided to take a shower to see if it could help. After letting the hot water burn down my back, I stepped out and looked at my phone again. 12 missed calls.

Nick's POV:

I was hanging out with Miley at her house when I got a call from my friend Chris.

"Sup dude?" I said.

"Nick man. Are you with Miley?" He said, almost sounding mad.

"Yea… why?" I questioned.

"What are you doing dude! Are you crazy?"

"Why, whats wrong with hangin with her?" At this Miley pouted. I just smiled at her and mouthed I was going to take this in another room. She nodded.

"Oh I don't know Nick, maybe the fact that Em is now crying her eyes out, probably burning herself!" My heart stopped.

"Why! What happened? What do you mean burning herself?" I was getting frantic.

"I don't really know. One, your hanging out with Miley. That would be enough to make her upset but she was like bawling. She just kept saying he lied, he lied, he lied. Dude! What did you say!" Chris said.

I thought back to what I could have lied about. When it hit me. I told her my mom didn't let me hang out with anyone on Saturday morning, and here I was hanging with Miley. My ex-girlfriend. Shit.

"Oh god. I—she.. shit." I said, "what do you mean she is probably burning herself?"

"I shouldn't even be telling you this dude. But she used to be depressed, and she didn't want anyone to know, so instead of cutting her wrists she would burn her back my turning the water to the hottest it would go and then putting her back directly under it. And when I sent her the pic that you sent me and told her where you were she freaked out and now she isn't answering her phone." He replied.

I was speechless. I had to call her. "Look dude, I'm going to call her."

With that I hung up and dialed her number. She didn't answer, so I dialed again, and again, and again. I called 14 times. She didn't answer once. By this time I had ran out of Miley's house and was walking towards her house. Tears were starting to well up in my eyes as I thought about the prospect of loosing her. I couldn't even think of that. I called her one last time and left a message.

Em's POV:

He just kept calling. Never giving up. Never stopping. At some point I was going to have to answer him. As I held my phone in my hand I got a new voicemail. I figured it was from him. So I pressed 1 and waited.

"Em, " it started, "baby I'm so sorry. You don't even know how sorry I am. I can't believe I lied to you. I didn't mean to, really. Just last night it just spilled out of my mouth and I didn't think about it at all. Idk, baby please just talk to me. God. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. Call Me." By the end of the message I was in tears again. He sounded so defeated, like he was crying.

I dropped my phone and shook my head. I didn't know what to do. So I decided to call Chris back.

"Chris?" I said into the phone.

"Em! Oh god. What happened. You didn't….. did you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"God Em. You know that's bad for you. Damn it."

"What else was I supposed to do Chris. You know what I feel about lying. And he just hurt me so bad that I had to get that hurt out somehow!"

"There are other ways."

"It doesn't matter. It's done."

He sighed, "Have you talked to him yet?"

"No," I whispered.

"Em, he is going crazy. He is just laying in his bed, crying. You need to call him back."

"Ok."

I took his advice and I called Nick. He picked up the phone.

"Emily? Em, is that you?" He sounded hopeful.

I opened my mouth to talk to him but I couldn't do it. Nothing came out. I tried and I tried, but I couldn't even make myself say hello.

"Baby, I know this is you. Please talk to me. I need you to talk to me."

I couldn't do it.

He sighed, "Em I'm so so sorry. You have no idea. I didn't mean to, I wouldn't ever- I could never hurt- I'm just so sorry."

And finally I found my voice. It started out small but eventually it grew.

"Nick, I think it would be a good idea if we took a break. I don't think I can handle being in a relationship anymore."

"No. Emily, no. I need you." He begged.

"I'm sorry Nick. It's for the best." And I hung up.

I never got to tell him I loved him. Sure he called me back, but I didn't answer. I didn't need to worry about seeing him at school since he was home schooled. He came by my house a couple times but I just refused to see him. Eventually he stopped trying to get to me. Deep down inside I was hurt, he gave up on me. But then again, I gave up on him. A year later, his band with his brothers got discovered, and he started dating Miley. And now his face is all over millions of girls walls. Their hearts filled with the pictures of him, and the sound of his voice in their songs. While mine is filled with regret. With wonders, of if I hadn't given up. What we could have been.

**So this happened with me and my ex boyfriend. All though there was some more time inbetween when we broke up and when this happened. He still started dating that girl, who to this day still hates me. And sad to report, I still love him. **


End file.
